


Team work makes the dream work

by LesbianChilli



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minimin, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianChilli/pseuds/LesbianChilli
Summary: Shuhua and Soojin had never been ones to work well together. But when the corporate office merges their departments the two must learn to work together. This will either be the best decision ever made or the worst thing that could happen to the company. Mess and arguments ensured, enjoy the craziness of an office love story... or an office disaster story.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Just another day in the office

"I swear if she is in another one of my meetings today I am going to slap her" Soojin huffed as she slumped into her desk chair. Soyeon who had the unfortunate short straw, that was having her desk exactly next to Soojin, sighed before turning to the younger woman "you do realise its Shuhua's job to be there right?"

"don't taint our office by saying that name in here and I didn't see anywhere in the job description that said she was allowed to harass me during meetings"

"what did she do this time?" Soyeon new that half the time when Soojin explained what the girl had done to piss her off, it was mostly things that wouldn't bother anyone else. like the time Soojin came back in a bad mood because Shuhua had used a pen with a cherry on it that Soojin insisted that Shuhua did on purpose because it was her favourite fruit. or the time Shuhua asked, what seemed to be a fair criticising question, about Soojin presentation. That was the longest week of Soyeon life.

"- and then she had the audacity to sit there and stare at me while she drank her coffee"

The short girl realised she hadn't listened to a single word Soojin had said. She couldn't handle the whining much longer. It was driving her insane and she wasn't the only one. As if by magic Miyeon appeared in front of them, sitting herself at her desk. Soyeon gave the oldest girl a look that screamed 'she's at it again' before Miyeon rolled her eyes and tried to calm the woman down.

"can't you just ignore her and focus on what is being said by everyone else"

"if it was that easy Miyeon Unnie I wouldn't be having this problem"

"well is this ever going to end?"

"is what ever going to end?"

"you telling us how annoyed you are at Shuhua every five seconds" Soyeon chimed in. She really was done with all this stupidity. From what she heard Shuhua was a great coworker. Every other employee has only praised her for her work ethic and people skills. She can wrap her head around what Soojin's problem was. But she dared not to ask, not wanting to go down the rabbit whole plot of the Shuhua hatred club.Soyeon wasn't the only one though. 

As Soojin ranted on about the Taiwanese girl, a floor below Yuqi was getting an earful about how Shuhua's plan to get Soojin to quit was working. "Its all working out perfectly, just like the time I used her favourite fruit against her..." Yuqi couldn't understand the lengths her best friend was going to just to get Soojin to quit. She knew that the girl could get under the older girls skin and Yuqi hated that it gave Shuhua such joy. Soojin had always been nice to her when they were in their own meetings and even made small talk when Yuqi's Korean was still a working progress. 

"why do you hate her so much?"

"she's too hot for her own good" Shuhua said with a smirk. Yuqi hated that she could never get a truthful answer out of her. The biggest way Shuhua got on Soojin's nerves was when she flirted with her. It was always corny and cringe, which Yuqi knew was not Shuhua's real approach to flirting, so it added up that she was doing it on purpose.

"what if she ends up hitting you instead of leaving?" Minnie was also done with the young girls antics and hoped that after two years it would be over. She was wrong, very wrong.

"like she'd ever have the balls to hit- WHAT THE F*CK!"

Shuhua had shouted so loud that the entire floor stopped what they were doing to look at her. Especially Minnie and Yuqi, who rushed over to the desk to see what she was looking at on her computer screen.

"Oh my god..."

"No way..."

"THEY'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

What the girls where seeing on the screen was an email from the big boss saying that there was a new product that needed releasing and he wanted the best people on the job. those included Shuhua, Minnie, Yuqi, Miyeon, Soyeon and of course Soojin.

" 'You and your coworkers will move onto the eighth floor and create the best advertising campaign for our new noodle product South Korea has ever seen. good luck and work hard' " As Soyeon finished reading the sentence she knew by the look on Soojin's face that she was screwed. Not only her but the rest of the girls, not to mention the company was going to regret this decision hard.


	2. So it begins

"this has to be some sort of joke, there is no way in hell I'm going to work with that she devil" Soojin had been re reading the email for about ten minutes trying to find reasonable evidence that this email had been somehow faked and sent to her by mistake. 

"Soo its from the boss himself, a personal email like that is hard to get and definitely important" Miyeon didn't know what to do. She knew putting the two girls together was a total disaster, but at the same time this new assignment came as an amazing opportunity. Not only did it seem like the girls were hand picked to run the new campaign, they were also hand picked by the Boss of the company. The man that literally owns everything in a five mile radios. It was like Soyeon and her had the same thought at the same time because they both turned to each other and nodded before going in at Soojin about how important this was for them.

"look Soojin I really do feel for you, I do but this is a once in a life time opportunity to show our skills. This could lead to so many things like a promotion away from Shuhua. All I'm asking is that you try because I am not willing to lose my job over you and Shuhua fighting."

The point Soyeon made seemed to calm the girl down. Soojin knew this was important for them and the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up. Especially if it had to do with a certain foreign menace. The same points that Yuqi ended up making to Shuhua as she kept on protesting against the new arrangement.

From what the emailed stated it seemed that there girls were to move into their new work space immediately. Both groups began to pack up their things and head up to their new domain on the eighth floor. 

The was to the elevators where silent. four of the girls filled with nerves and not the good kind. whilst two of there were filled with anger and rage, they were ready to explode it was just a matter of time before one of them was to erupt first. As if calculated by the gods themselves the ding to the door elevator pinged, Soojin and the other two girls were about to get in when the doors slid open and the face Soojin made would have made anyone think that this was the part in the horror movie were someone gets killed. Soyeon saw Shuhua and then locked eyes with another girl who was in the hanging chamber, seeing the increasing panic on her face she knew what had to be done. "You guys go up first we'll take the next ride up"

It seemed like an eternity before the doors shut again and the sound of the elevator moving on could be heard. Soyeon let out a breathe of air she didn't even know she was holding in. This was going to be much much worse than she anticipated. They were all so done, they were going to lose their jobs, their money, how was Soyeon ever going to pay for all her music equipment-

"The girl with the blonde hair was cute"

Soyeon cursed at Miyeon mentally. What the fuck was she thinking. Saying that out loud and in front of Soojin. Soojin looked pissed, real pissed. Even more so then before. “What did you just say” her eyes were twitching as she stared straight into Miyeon’s soul. “What she was... is that not allowed?” “Is that not allowed?... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK? She is the enemy” 

“Actually now we are all on the same team”

Soojin lunged for the girl but luckily Soyeon’s car like reflexes kicked in and she stopped the girl before anyone was hurt. If this was what it was going to be like working with them she new it was going to be a very long project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo someones not happy


	3. moving up in the world

While Soojin was trying to kill Miyeon downstairs the three foreigns girls heard the ding of the elevator indicating that they had made it to the eighth floor. "well that was intense" Minnie said trying to lighten the mood. They should be excited about being moved up onto their own floor and having such an important role for the next campaign. But all that was squandered by the seemingly hostile environment created by the other party. Minnie could tell that the other two girls from Soojin's team was just as fed up by the antics as they were. Especially the short scary one that Minnie noted looked like she could take every one of them. The other girl however looked somewhat sweet and timid. She had worry spread across her face when she realised who was in the elevator. However she didn't miss the blatant look she was given by the Korean women, it almost seemed like she was checking Minnie out. Minnie shook her head with a smile, as if a girl like that would ever be in to her.

Yuqi on the other hand was in full on panic mode. She had just witnessed the most terrifying thing in her life and she has seen Shuhua hangry. Yuqi knew that Soojin had had enough of Shuhua messing with her but she had never realised how scary she was. Soojin was always so quiet and content during meetings, not to mention the fact that she was super shy. Whenever someone new approached her she had always become this small mouse who didn't speak up unless she had to. Yuqi had never even imaged a scary Soojin, but if she had to guess she would have thought it would've felt like she was being threatened by a cupcake. But now she new the truth and it was the complete opposite. It was like being face to face with Godzilla. The Chinese girl was more worried than ever before.

Shuhua had been pouting since she read the email. Yes she loved to annoy the older girl and make her life a living hell but being around her all day every day was just too much. She hated Soojin with every fibre of her body, so being around her was like getting too close to the sun. At a distance it is only slightly irritating, but the closer you get and the longer time you spend around the sun the more you will get burned. The only way Shuhua saw a way out was if she got the girl to leave the company for good so she would never have to see her stupid beautiful face ever again. 

But all thoughts of Soojin went out fo Shuhua's mind as soon as she saw her new office. Her jaw dropped. It was so big as spacious, their desks were in the middle of the room, she swore they were at least double the size of their last ones. As she approached them she saw that they even had the latest tech attached to them. Her las computer took at least ten minutes to load up and her mouse had a dodgy left click. She definitely felt like she had moved up in the world. Minnie on the other had walked straight over to what seemed to be the chill out area, there was a table surrounded by soft sofas and next to it a pile of large bean bags. Minnie couldn't help herself but dive head first onto them, rolling around in pure bliss. Shuhua saw and decided to tackle Minnie back into them as soon as the Thai girl tried to get up. "Yah Yuqi-ah get in here" Shuhua shouted at the top of her lungs. the office was so big that she thought shouting was appropriate. Yuqi had waltz right over to the back of the office where she saw what seemed to be a bar full of different milks and soft drinks. In front of the bar was a buffet of all the snacks you could think of. From fresh fruit and veg, too salty and sweet treats. There was even two massive fridges beside the bar incase anyone wanted to bring their own food. She couldn't help but start to stuff her face with as much as possible, well that was until she heard Shuhua's voice. Her eyes widened as she tried to find her best friends voice, then as soon as their eyes locked she squinted them with determination. Setting down the chocolate chips she crouched down slightly bracing herself, then she charged. She was determined to knock Shuhua into the bean bags as hard as possible. Unfortunately before she could the door to the office opened and the three other woman walked in. Miyeon had called a greeting at them which distracted the girl. Not looking where she was going she tripped over her own feet and face planted straight into the ground in front of Shuhua. the three girls dashed over in concern. All worried that she may be seriously hurt. Minnie just stared at her not wanting to face the worse. Shuhua on the other had burst into laughter. "oh my god look at you, I can't believe you just face planted infant of everyone. you must be so embarrassed." Shuhua was basically crying at this point. Yuqi however with a groan picked herself up off the floor and ignoring the voices of concerned, looked Shuhua dead in the eye with a glare. "I'm going to kill you". Yuqi the tried to strangle Shuhua but Minnie stepped in to try and grab her hands. The three foreign girls needed up in a struggle and falling on the bean bags. "I didn't realise we'd been assigned baby sitting" an annoyed voice chirped up. Shuhua, looked from her spot on the ground to see two big unimpressed orbs looking down at her. She rolled her eyes before picking herself up and facing Soojin. "awh baby don't be jealous we can roll around on the floor later if you want... in private of course" Shuhua said in the most smug term Shuhua had ever heard. If she wasn't pissed before about this situation, then she was now. She couldn't take it, they had been there all of five seconds and already Shuhua found a way to annoy her. Soojin really was about to give Shuhua a piece of her mind before Soyeon stepped in front of her and spoke up. "hi I'm Soyeon, I hope we can work well together" She extended her hand to Shuhua, who gladly took It and shook it. "Yeh Shuhua, this is Minnie and Yuqi" "Hi" "hello" "and Im Miyeon" she spoke timidly behind the mess of what just happened. Minnie couldn't help but stare, the girl was beautiful. "wow". All of them turned to the Thai girl "I just said that out load didn't I" Minnie's face went red and she married her face in her hands. But when she heard Miyeon giggle she couldn't help but peak through her fingers. "Okay love birds time to get to work" Soyeon said before moving towards the desks. Time to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this new chapter. the fun had only just begun.


	4. safe distance from disaster

All six girls started to move towards the desks, which were in the middle of the gigantic office. There was one desk seemingly at the front facing towards the doorway of the office space. Three on the left and another two on the right. It was Clear that a leader would needed to be established amongst the girls. All of them looked at each other without speaking and all knowing it should be Soyeon. Even though the foreign girls had not worked with the small woman that much in the past, they could all agree she was to be the one taking charge of the previous situations. Then having to work out the rest of the desks, Yuqi, Miyeon and Minnie all looked at each other, knowing that none of them wanted to sit next to the bickering lunatics, nor did they want to deal with their arguments being shouted from one side of the desks to another. Hence the silent agreement of making them sit next to each other. Which resulted the the three girls running straight to the desks of three. Yuqi taking the desk next to Soyeon, then Minnie and Miyeon at the end. 

"What the fuck is wrong with yo-" Soojin was about to make a remark about how stupid they all looked running to their desks like five year olds. That was until however she realised where that left her sitting. On a desk...next to Shuhua. her sworn enemy. If she had to pick sitting next to Shuhua or being tortured for eternity, she'd choose the torture because it would be more peaceful.

"you have got to be kidding me, I AM NOT SITTING NEXT TO SOOJIN!"

"Aish, why do you have you got to be so loud?"

"Sorry baby, Ill make sure the only time I'm loud is when i'm in your bed"

the four girls at the desks all pulled a disgusted face. Minnie and Yuqi where used to this kind of stuff coming from Shuhua's mouth, but they could tell the other two were a bit taken back at what she said. To 99% of the company Shuhua was this sweet, innocent, young woman who stole all of their hearts with her charm and humour. But this right here was the Shuhua Minnie and Yuqi knew. Yes she was still all those other things most of the time, but being around Soojin just brings out the little more mischievous side to her and now Miyeon and Soyeon knew the truth too.

"that's it I'm out" Soojin said before trying to take off. Stopped by Minnie however by running and grabbing her on the upper arm. Miyeon would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous of the other Korean woman. She didn't know why though, she had only just met the Thai girl and already she felt as though Minnie was hers. If she didn't know any better she'd say she sounded like one of those fanfics (that she defiantly doesn't read at 3am instead of doing her report work) where the alpha has imprinted on her beta. 

"look Soojin, I know Shuhua is a massive pain in the ass-"

"YAH!"

"-but this is important and I know you want to work hard on this just as much as anyone else in the room okay, so please just sit down, get your desk sorted and we can get to work. Plus I have decided that every time Shuhua says something inappropriate she has to put money in this jar..." Minnie then proceeded to produce a small jar full of pens from her box of work stuff. She then tipped it out back in the box and placed it on the counter top that connected all their desks. "ta-da"

"Yah why?"

"because If im going to have to deal with your shit all day, every day, I wanna get something out of it"

"Kim Minnie I hate you"

"love you too, you big baby. Come on guys lets get started creating our new work space"

This was gonna be one hell of a project... if they are ever able to start it that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they sit next to each other now... hope it doesn't cause any problems :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will be updating soon. lets hope Sooshu can work together well... or at least not try to kill each other :)


End file.
